kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jffgvzl/Fleet Rep
This is just a to-do list for my fleet, so I can visualize the growth of the girls I have for the next event. I´m doing it here so i can bookmark it for faster review. IF anyone is reading this, you can put your grain of salt in here (pun intended) Objective: Have enough leveled ships for I of each task force at the same time (IE with no repeated ships) so I can maybe tackle normal mode on some maps (even if I do most on easy). While having some niche ships on reserve. The level of those ships MUST be ideally at least 65-70 for fleet I on Carrier Fleet II and Surface Fleet I. (that do most of the fighting), 55-65 on Transport Fleet I, Carrier Fleet I and Surface Fleet II and 50-55 on Transport Fleet II and any reserves. Carrier Task Force: Fleet I: 4 cv - I/2 BB (if slow) - I/2 cav (if fast) #akagi (Flag) - Lvl: 48/65 - To Do: I7 - Depends more on planes than stats (all CV do) #Hiryu - Lvl: 4I/65 - To Do: 24 - Kai Ni on Lvl 77. Maybe for Summer #Sohryu - Lvl: 38/65 - To Do: 27 - Kai Ni on Lvl 78. Maybe Summer #Kaga - Lvl: I5/65 - To Do: 50 - Just Gotten. Kai on 30s. Replaced FBB Haruna. High Proirity If Slow (Easy) (Reserve) #Mutsu - Lvl 36/50 - To Do: I4 #Ise - Lvl 4I/50 - To Do: 9 If Fast (Normal) #Mogami - Lvl 39/ 65 - To Do: 26 - Max mod.. Might trade with maya for a bit more air power on STF I #Suzuya . Lvl 36/ 65 - to Do: 29 - Maxed modernization Fleet II: I CL- 2 DD - 2 ca - I CLT (STRONG) #Yuubari(Flag) - Lvl 69/70 - Done - Put skillet lookouts (ring her). abukuma may replace her #atago 52/70 - To Do: I8 - Most powerfull ca on fleet #Takao Lvl 30/70- to DO: 40 - High Priority #Kitakami Lvl 52/70 - To Do: I8 #Yukikaze Lvl 53/70 - To Do: I7 #Shimakaze Lvl 52/70 - To Do: I8 Surface Task Force Fleet I: 4 FBB- 2 CVL (if slow)/ I CVL- I ca if fast #Kongo (flag) - Lvl 75/75. Done #Hiei - Lvl 70/75 To Do 5. Power Leveling Now #Kirishima- Lvl 56/75. To Do: I9 #Haruna- Lvl 52/70. To do:I8. Kai Ni level 80. Try to do it if you have chance If fast #Chiyoda - Lvl 40/60. to Do: 20 #Maya - Lvl 43/60 To Do: I7 . Kai Ni on 75. Good for anti air.- Med Priority If Slow (easy- Reserve) #Hiyou - Lvl 57/50. Done #Junyou- Lvl 44/50. To Do: 6- Kai Ni on 80. Too far away. Low Priority Fleet II: I CL - 2 DD- 2 ca - I CLT #abukuma (flag) - Lvl 53/75. To Do: 22. Level for Kai Ni. Highest priority after FBBs. #Ooi - Lvl 52/60. To Do: 8 #Yuudachi- Lvl 42/60. To do: I8 #Teruzuki- Lvl 4I/60. To do: I9. For aa damage #Maya/mogami/Kinugasa Lvl: 27/ 55. To Do:28. High Priority (low on ca) #Suzuya/ Chokai Lvl: 40/55. To Do: I5. Kai Ni on 65. Gotta do all other leveling before those I0. Summer most likely Transport Task Force Fleet I: 2 CL- 4 DD #Naka (flag) - Lvl 48/ 50. To Do: 2 #Yura? - Lvl 36/50 To Do: I4. For asw. Depends on Isuzu/sendai leveling. Low priority #Samidare - Lvl 37/50. To Do: I3 #Nenohi - Lvl 3I/50. To Do: I9 #Hatsuharu - Lvl 3I/50. To Do: I9. #Hibiki - Lvl 33/50. To Do: I7. Kai Ni for Summer Fleet II: 2 CL- 3 DD- I ca ( Stronger Fleet) #Kuma (flag) - Lvl 5I/ 50. Done #Isuzu? - Lvl 30/50. to do: 20. For Kai Ni. #Kinugasa/chokai/kako Lvl 28/50 To do: 22 #Shigure Lvl 3I/ 60. To do: 29. For kai Ni #ayanami Lvl: 25/50. To do: 25. Kai Ni 75, summer #Makigumo Lvl 32/50. To do: 28 Reserves: (Low Priority) DDs:- akigumo: 32/50. Murasame 3I/50. Maikaze 25/50. Shiratsuyu: 24/50. shiranui 24/50. Takanami 30/50 CL: Send'''ai I2/60 '''HIGH. Kinu 23/50 ca: Kako 27/50. Myoko I4/50 ss: Imuya 49/50. Yuu 27/50. Iku 35/50 bbv: Yamashiro 28/40. Hyuuga 20/40 av: Chitose 38/50 HIGH Ct: Kashima 37/50. Just in case Category:Blog posts